havokfandomcom-20200214-history
2. Utilising Impact Miniatures
Impact and Impact Wolf Ridge :Unfortunately as was stated in the introduction to this Wiki, Bluebird Toys folded before the Havok range was completed. At the moment, we can only guess as to what was planned. The things we do know are that the Pteravore range stopped with the release of one model "The Razor". Planned releases were the Screamer and the Hell Hound,but these were only produced as prototypes and consequently never officially released. Logic dictates there would have been more Pteravore to match the Units of the Karn and The Nexus. The Karn Heavy Weapons miniature was also never officially released, and within the Nexus ranks, The Heavy Assault Troops and the Storm Troopers although officially released, are scarce. During 2003 Drummond Park produced a game called "Impact" later becoming "Impact-Episode 1" when plans had been finalised to produce an "expansion" called Impact Wolf Ridge which was Episode 2. Impact Wolf Ridge (2005) was not really an expansion at all but incorporated a number of Production easements in the manufacture of the gaming terrain. Drummond Park, however have to be congratulated in producing these games which were extremely high quality, containing miniatures which like Havok miniatures were pre-painted and made of a similar though slightly more flexible composition. Each game, like Havok, was split into three levels of play. Drummond Park also set up a website where everybody could download the rules. The game consisted of a number of humans working for the Corezec drilling corporation who had been invaded by a group of Dinosaur Raptors who were intelligent enough to operate guns. The heavier guns on both sides, by the way, had an inbuilt firing mechanism which actually fired small missiles and was quite ingenious. The game was a mixture of strategy - manoeuvring your men to capture your opponents, and Tactics - firing the guns!! Careful Strategy unfortunately always played second fiddle to Tactics, making the game's target market the younger end, who must have thought that these games were absolutely brilliant to play. Some of the miniatures in Wolf Ridge were the same as Impact, but many were new.It didn't take a giant leap of imagination to realise that these miniatures lent themselves very well indeed to integration within the Havok Universe. :Hengist 10:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) 'Available Miniatures' :Below are pictures of the miniatures available in each game. Both Impact games (early release and episode 1) contain identical miniatures, Impact Wolf Ridge (episode 2) contains some new miniatures together with additional miniatures from Impact.The first task was to create some comrades for the Pteravore, so that when a Pteravore army is around it generates real fear and not just "The Pteravore Razors are coming, I'm really scared" 'Pteravore Saurus Troopers' Anybody who has played Havok seriously and has unfortunately taken on the role of Pteravore Commander knows what it's like to be toast most of the time. Unless your Razor forces outnumber the enemy by a factor of at least 4,(unlikely with the Razor combat value of 19) Your swarm attacks (The only realistic option) are doomed.The Psyke value of the Razor at 2 is not high enough, in my experience, to greatly influence matters. Enter the Pteravore Saurus Troopers, and some firepower for the Pteravore! I've invented the following scenario that the Pteravore have trained an army of intelligent Lizards (from one of the planets they've infiltrated), to operate guns, heavy weapons and suchlike. In return for this service, the Pteravore have guaranteed their continued existence and protected their breeding pools.Obviously if you don't like that scenario, it's fun creating one of your own! 'Pteravore Heavy Weapons' Both Impact and Wolf Ridge contain 2 miniatures of a robust looking Lizard carrying a Heavy Barrage Weapon. The miniatures are similar, although one is designated Large Gun and the other Medium Gun, there really is not much to choose between them regarding size. These have been pressed into service as Pteravore Heavy Weapons. 'Pteravore Mechanical Bio-morphs (Titans)' It seemed appropriate that the Pteravore should be equipped with some sort of machine or combination of living organism and machine, which could move and fire in much the same way as the Karn and Nexus Battleforms. Although there is a Walking Gun in both games, it is only in the Impact game that there is a static field gun used by the Dinos which could be pressed into service as a living Gun ( Indeed that's what it appears to be in the game ). By combining both models we can provision the Pteravore with their very own Battleform, which I've called Pteravore Mechanical Bio-Morph or Titan. 'Pteravore Storm Troopers' To complete the "Pteravore" army, It was necessary to provide them with Pteravore Storm Troopers,tough, mobile Troopers who had a little bit more about them than the Standard Trooper.The Dino NCO model in both the basic Impact game and Wolf Ridge could be pressed into service here, I thought. 'Pteravore Morph Handlers' To be completed. 'New Pteravore Army Pictures' Click on title to view Army :Hengist 10:24, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Category: Pteravore